Happy Birthday, Richie!
by HFH
Summary: Richie fic. A funny tribute to him, who unfortunately isn't appearing so much in the new episodes ;.;


Chapter One: A 16 years old grandfather? O.o

Yes! I bought Static Shock rights, so I finally OWN him (and Richie :D)... Aww, I wish it was true...

HFH writes: This fic is a tribute to Richie, 'cause he isn't appearing very much in the whole new season! Hope you like it and GO RICHIE!

**Dakota****High School**

Gear was depressed. Being a superhero was cool, but it'd be absolutely awesome if only he was famous. Everytime Static Shock (and Gear) saves the city, the newspapers dedicate a large articule about how Static Shock (and Gear) fought against some criminals and how Static Shock (and Gear!) defeated them. The articules too included images... only Static photos. Richie was happy for Virgil, I mean, he was his best friend. Another reason for being depressed: Virgil Hawkins will never be more than a friend. When Static came back for the future, the only things he told him were: "You better stop eating like a pig, otherwise you'll look like a pregnant woman" and "You know what? I'm going to have a son!". It wasn't probable Virgil will marry him and adopt a child...

-It was fantastic!- Frieda was talking with Virgil and Daisy, while the whole class was waiting for Mr. Harrison- Static...

-And Gear- Richie added, tired

-...stopped Ebon and Talon. They were going to stole the Mall, but afortunately Static Shock was there...

-Gear was there too...- Richie added again

-...Ebon fought against Static, I don't know where Talon was...

-She was fighting with Gear...-the blonde sighed, frustrated. He could see how Virgil's ego grew more and more. It was going to explode!

-...Static chased Ebon...

-Oh, I see you're telling how Static Shock defeated Talon and Ebon- Mr. Harrison smiled to Frieda

-And Gear!- Richie said, exasperated

-Who? Ahhh, that (not as good-looking, smart, agile and strong as Static Shock) technological dude... BoyTech, right? What about him? Did he help Static Shock?

-I dunno, I didn't see him on the news...- Frieda answered, kinda surprised. Mr. Harrison didn't sound very masculine...

Richard Foley was going to yell...

**20 minutes later**

Richie sighed, bored. He stared at his secret crush, who was trying to draw Dakota's Hero, the Prince of Justice, Pikachu's comrade, the Only: Static Shock. Virgil suddenly looked at him, pointed at his drawing, and smiled. Then, he came back to his work

"Strange. We didn't need words. I understood Virgil was joking about his drawing skills... Sometimes, I think we'll be a fantastic couple. If only he realizes that..." Richie thought. He didn't knew what did Virgil really mean with that smile: _"Don't ya think this is a cool pose?"_

"I know Virgil won't love me back, I gotta accept it. But sometimes I wanna tell him, scream it! I know it will be my last scream, my father'd kill me X.x;;;. Yesterday, I almost revealed my secret..."

**Flashback**

-Weird...- Virgil stared at me, making me feel nervous- You remind me Waylon Smithers!

-Why? Because I am privately gay and, as Waylon, I am in love with you, the only person I'm always with? Well, you...erm, you couldn't be more wrong! It's completely ridiculous! And I'm not nervous because I'm trying to hide my real feelings for you... I just never heard such a stupid thing... In fact, I hate you! Well, I don't hate you, I love you but you don't have to realize that... Well, it will great if you realize that and if you... I should stop talking 15 seconds ago, right?

-Richie, I just meant you both have short hair and glasses... What did you say?

-Nevermind!- I was covered in sweat

**Back to the reality**

The blonde teenager looked at the window. - HOLY ST!!!- he shouted. Two seconds later, 30 amazed student and an shocked professor had his look stuck on him.

-Althought Mr. Foley complained, you're going to read "Hamlet"- Mr. Harrison said- Do you have another comment, Mr. Foley? We're anxious

Richie's face was as red as Superman's cape -I'm sorry, I just...- he tried to think a good excuse for swearing during a class, but Mr. Harrison'd understand him (and even admire Richie) if only he met... that person.

Virgil looked at the window, trying to find a reason for such a word -Hey! Look at that maniac dressed as a bull! He's wearing a helmet with corns!- the whole class obeyed him, laughing

-I mean, who does he think he is? What is that helmet for?

-Those are typical Viking clothes, Virgil- Richie answered sobbing

Static smirked -Do you know him?

-He's my grandfather...

Richard Alexander Foley was an extravagant person. He was born on Febraury, 29th; that's why he celebrated his birthday every leap year. Not only that, he only see the outside every leap year. Richard spent 3 years living in his bedroom, while his servant did the rest. "While the rest live 4 years, I only live one", he said... that's why, with 16 years, he was the world's youngest grandfather. Prideful of his Viking blood, he goes everywhere dressed with sandals, a furry loincloth and a helmet. Richie cursed his ancestors. A viking and a beatiful Scotswoman had one night of passion and (BAM!) Richie gotta carry with the consequences. Obviously, his grandfather came to Dakota for one reason: Gear's birthday. It will be an unforgetable birthday... and Richie wished it was his last one…


End file.
